


DL boyxboy ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Language, No Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AyatoxKou - Cheerleader

Ayato was unbelievably stressed; there was a basketball game tomorrow, and for all his rantings of being the best, he was feeling self conscious.

The anxiety made him irritable, which led to him picking a fight with Subaru, which led to a hole in the wall, which led to Reiji lecturing, scolding and telling both of them to go to their rooms. And surprisingly, Ayato listened, storming off without a word; he’d decided it wasn’t worth it to fight Reiji right now.

The prospect of throwing himself into a chair and playing a game was nice, so after reaching his door, he opened it with a sigh. However, what he was greeted with made his eyes widen, shivers run down his spine and his face flush.

Sprawled across the bed was his boyfriend, Kou Mukami. But that wasn’t the best part, the best part was what he was wearing; Kou was dressed in a skimpy cheerleader outfit, with nothing more than a scrap of fabric for a shirt, and a skirt that didn’t even reach the middle of his thigh. Not by a long shot.

Kou smiled, calling out, “Ayato~” He was good at manipulating the tone of his voice, maybe it was from being an idol, but while he usually used this skill to hide his intentions, this time, well, let’s just say, he was showing a lot more than skin. The way he called out to Ayato was dripping with desire; an invitation.

“W-What are you doing here?!” Ayato stuttered, quickly entering the room and practically slamming the door shut behind him.

“I thought we could have some fun before your game. Don’t you like it?” Kou said, completely ignoring Ayato’s question in favor of asking one he already had the answer to, that is, if the way Ayato was looking at him was anything to go by.

Avoiding Kou’s eyes, Ayato rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling, “Of course I do….”

Kou stood from the bed, saying, “Then what’s wrong?” His tone wasn’t playful anymore, it had a harsh sound to it now.

Ayato knew Kou was standing in front of him now, but he really didn’t want to acknowledge it, so he turned his head to the side, as he said, “I’m just not feeling it.”

“Why do you still try to lie to me? You’re not good at it.” Kou laughed.

“I’m just-” Ayato tensed, hesitating to finish his sentence. “I’m nervous, okay?” He spat the words out like they were poison.

“About the game?”

“Yeah….”

Kou took Ayato’s chin in his hand and gently turned him so their eyes met, and said, “I think I can help with that.”

Leaning in, he placed light kisses along Ayato’s jaw, while the hand trailed down to ghost over his chest. Then, when Kou reached his ear, he whispered, “You have nothing to be worried about, Ore-sama is the best, after all~”

Suddenly, Kou was pulled flush against Ayato, and hair brushed his cheek as Ayato nuzzled into him, murmuring, “You’re shameless, you know that?”

Kou leaned his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to Ayato. He quipped, “You don’t seem to mind.”

Fangs grazed Kou’s skin, accompanied by the words, “Never said I did.”

 

Bonus!

“You’re going to dominate the game tomorrow.”

“Of course I am!”

“That’s the spirit! Now, gimme a D!”

“That was so bad. You’re ruining the mood.”

“There you go, lying again.”


	2. RukixAyato - Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Anon on chapter 1. Sorry to say, I don't write sex; I'll be editing the summary to include that information.
> 
> I was intrigued by your prompt, nonetheless, so I wrote this, and plan on writing the 2nd ship mentioned. Thank you for requesting, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Ruki was enjoying the privacy of his room, a plush armchair and a book. But that wasn’t all, he was also enjoying the company of his prized pet; Ayato laid on the floor at Ruki’s feet, a collar and leash around his neck.

It was quiet, and Ruki liked that. He also liked how Ayato would occasionally nuzzle his feet, begging for his attention, though he rarely gave it. He enjoyed ignoring Ayato, seeing how desperate he could get before he did something that would force Ruki’s hand. Now was one of those times.

Ayato nuzzled Ruki’s feet; no reaction. A soft whine reached Ruki’s ears, but still, he did nothing. It was only when Ayato sat up and licked at the hand resting on the chair that Ruki shifted his gaze onto him.

Green eyes looked up, almost accusingly, causing Ruki to sigh and set the book down on the table beside him.

“Insistent today, aren’t we, Pet,” Ruki reached down as he spoke, running his fingers through soft, red strands of hair. Ayato leaned in to the touch, his eyes drifting shut. “Has your master been neglecting you?”

Ayato nodded his head, giving another whimper when Ruki stopped stroking him.

With a soft smile, Ruki motioned for Ayato to climb into the chair; which he did, straddling Ruki in the process, and placed his hands on Ruki’s shoulders.

A hand trailed up Ayato’s spine, making him shiver slightly, then it reached his neck and fingers gently gripped him, pulling him forward and into a soft kiss.

Ruki’s tongue brushed his bottom lip, seeking to deepen the kiss, but they remained closed and Ruki pulled back, saying, “Begging for my attention only to be stubborn?” His eyes flickered to the leash now hanging in his lap, and he slipped it through his fingers. “It’s as if you wanted me to punish you.” His words trailed off, seeing the expectant glint in those eyes that he loved so much.

His smile morphed into something more devious, and he ordered, “Hands behind your back.” Ayato complied immediately.

Deft fingers brushed Ayato’s neck as Ruki twisted the collar, making the leash fall in the back. His hand reached around to grip it more firmly and tie it around Ayato’s wrists, tightly, pulling his head back slightly, baring his neck.

Without a way to steady himself, Ayato began to tremble, but maybe it was from anticipation. Ruki placed one hand on his hip, holding him still, and the other on his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, again.

This time the strain made Ayato part his lips, allowing Ruki to slip in; but that didn’t make it any easier, as now he fought Ruki for dominance.

Pulling away, again, Ruki glared at him. Leaning to Ayato’s ear, he hissed, “You are testing my patience, Pet.” The hand on Ayato’s neck moved to grasp at his hair, forcing his head back even further, exposing more pale skin to Ruki’s cruel and hungry eyes.

Ruki’s fangs sank into the tense muscles of Ayato’s neck, and he sucked, drawing out little moans from Ayato. He drank until he felt Ayato relax, surely too drained to attempt defying him anymore.

He slipped back against the chair, looking over Ayato’s tired expression; half lidded eyes conveyed a sense of satisfaction, and shallow breaths escaped soft lips.

Ruki released his grip on Ayato’s hair, fingers now stroking his cheek, instead. Then, after a moment, the hand on Ayato’s hip moved too, wrapping around his waist to hold him as Ruki stood and walked towards the bed.

Laying Ayato down, Ruki untied his wrists, gently rubbing circles over the skin. And now hovering over Ayato, who was on his back, arms bent so his hands were by his head, Ruki entwined their fingers and leaned down, kissing Ayato for a third time.

This time Ayato didn’t fight as Ruki pushed in, he merely hummed and lazily kissed back.

Breaking from the kiss, Ruki panted, “Good boy.”


	3. KouxSubaru - Breathtaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Kou lowkey cares about Subaru and is a jerk until the end.
> 
> I hope you enjoy part 2 of your prompts, Anon!

Kou’s hand shot to his chest as he exclaimed, “You bit me, that hurt!” He scolded the being before him.

“I hope it did, bastard!” Subaru shouted, lunging forward before being jerked back; his wrists were tied at the base of a leg on Kou’s bed, preventing him from rising any higher than a kneeling position.

Grasping Subaru’s chin, Kou lifted his face and forced their eyes to meet, saying, “Bad kittens get punished, you know.” Then Kou smiled, the kind of smile that meant trouble, and, with his tone shifting into something darker, he added, “But I’ll forgive you, if you mew for me.”

Subaru tried to shake Kou off, but to no avail, and the grip only tightened as Kou leaned in to Subaru’s ear, slowly dragging his tongue across the lobe, which caused Subaru to shiver and tense.

“You’re so cute~” Kou giggled, traveling down pale skin with gentle kisses.

The words set something off in Subaru and he lashed out, managing to ram Kou with his knee and effectively dislodge the lips from his shoulder and neck. He shrieked, “Don’t touch me!” And though his voice was strong, the way his eyes had screwed shut, with tears forming at the corners, betrayed him.

The room was quiet for a moment, and Subaru didn’t dare to look. That is, until he felt something brushing his cheek. Slowly opening his eyes, Subaru saw Kou kneeling in front of him, with a look of, what he could only assume was, concern.

It was then that Subaru realized he had started to cry. Silent droplets rolled down his face, only to be wiped away by Kou’s thumb as he stared, transfixed.

“Don’t,” Subaru mumbled weakly, unable to look away from the soft blue eyes in front of him. He could feel the rosy color flooding his cheeks as Kou leaned in, closing his eyes, and eventually pressed their lips together.

Subaru stared for a moment before falling into the kiss himself, eyes drifting shut. He was only vaguely aware of how Kou shifted, pinning his legs, undoubtedly trying to avoid getting another bruise.

After a while, Kou moved to Subaru’s neck, kissing, licking and sucking on the skin.

Throwing his head back, Subaru whined, mewled and moaned in response, his face growing warmer as his ears were filled with the noises he made.

Kou whispered against Subaru’s skin, “You’re beautiful,” which drew a particularly loud whimper from Subaru, who bit his lip in an attempt to silence himself. But he gasped at the feelings of fangs grazing his neck, and sinking in.

Before Subaru could even attempt to look down at Kou, a hand came up to rest under his chin and forced his head back, with a finger slipping into his mouth; Subaru quickly realized it was the finger he had bitten earlier, as the taste of blood washed over his tongue, and he found himself unable to resist licking and sucking at it.

They stayed like that for some time, both losing themselves to their hunger and letting gratified sounds fill the room around them.

Finally pulling away, Kou looked at Subaru, a gentle smile on his face at the sight; red eyes softened from exhaustion and satisfaction, saliva running down from the corner of his mouth, added with the heavy rise and fall of his chest.

Withdrawing his finger, Kou moved his hand to cup Subaru’s cheek, and spoke in barely a whisper.

The quiet words were deafening in Subaru’s ears and he blushed a darker shade, closing his eyes, unable to believe what he’d heard, and yet even less capable of meeting the somehow calm but piercing gaze.

As Kou leaned in, and the two kissed again, Subaru could only think of the words scarcely breathed moments ago; ‘You’re breathtaking, Subaru.’


	4. YumaxShu - Helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt number 3 for Anon! I hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry if it deviates from what you requested, (and isn't as sexy as the last 2,) but this is what I came up with. If you want me to retry it, feel free to say so; I write these for you, so I want to get it right!

When Ayato stole Eve back from the Mukamis there was bound to be retaliation, and naturally it came as an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a blonde for a blonde.

Shu now spent his days lazing around the Mukami mansion, but he was inclined to stay in Yuma’s room, as there was a large window which let in rays of golden light.

It’s true, Shu was nocturnal, but the Mukamis seemed to lack any real sleeping pattern, so he found himself, quite often, awoken by the sound of one of them tramping down the hall. But what was stranger, and far less annoying, was that he had grown oddly fond of sunlight; it made his naps more pleasant and warm.

Being able to nap all the time was great, he no longer had the tedious responsibilities of being the oldest in his family. But that wasn’t the only perk of living with the Mukamis; there was something that he’d never admit to liking, but he did, all the same.

The Mukamis would go to school and leave Shu behind, he hadn’t cared at first, why would he? He didn’t like school, and with the four brothers gone the house was perfectly silent, and he enjoyed the hours they were gone while they lasted.

When they came home, Shu was pulled from his sleep, and his brow would furrow at the noise. He never opened his eyes, or moved, that would be too much effort, so he settled for waiting until the mansion was quiet again.

Yuma entered his room, humming as he threw his school jacket onto the bed before turning on the spot and picking up a small jar from his nightstand. With a pop the lid came off, and he casually threw a sugar cube against his tongue. Still humming.

Shu attempted to ignore it, still reluctant to move from his position on the couch, but it only got louder.

As Shu was debating turning on his side to glare at Yuma, he felt fingers curl in his hair, all annoyance suddenly replaced by shock, and he found himself unable to move.

“Damn, his hair’s soft.” Yuma muttered, but Shu caught the words. He began relaxing, as the touch was gentle and affectionate, paired with the voice above him that was soft yet firm.

After that day, it became almost a ritual for the two; Yuma came home, humming, took the jar of sugar cubes from the table, ate one, and would then proceed to sit on the edge of the sofa and run his fingers through Shu’s hair.

Shu never let Yuma know that he was awake, or that he looked forward to the treatment every day, he opted to remain silent, instead.

But when Yuma came home one day, he wasn’t humming. It made Shu anxious; he hadn’t liked the humming at all at first, but now it was a comfort, a promise of what was to come.

Yuma grumbled, snatching up the little jar in a particularly agitated manner. Then, pulling the lid off, he noisily munched on a cube, and didn’t bother to take his jacket off before throwing himself face first onto the bed.

Something was clearly wrong, and for some reason that bothered Shu.

Standing from the couch, Shu walked over to the bed and sat beside Yuma. Slowly reaching out, he pulled Yuma’s hair out of it’s bun, making it fall across his shoulders and back.

Groaning, Yuma started shifting to look at who was sitting on the bed with him, but froze as he felt something brush through the now loose strands of his hair, gently pulling at the ends. Regaining his composure, he glanced back slightly and saw Shu.

Stumbling over his words, Yuma managed to stutter out, “O-Oi,” drawing Shu’s attention from the task of his fingers, and down to Yuma’s face. Looking into those bright blue eyes, Yuma could feel his voice shaking before it even left his throat, and he whispered, “What are you doing?”

“You seemed upset,” Shu said sincerely, but quickly continued, in as indifferent a tone as possible, “I figured it’d be a pain if you were irritable.” He turned away from Yuma again and added, mumbling, “Is it not helping?”

Yuma pushed himself up, feeling Shu’s hand graze his back before pulling away, and he said, “No, it’s not.” Then he turned to face Shu, saying, “But there is one thing, if you’re willing.”

“And what would that be?” Shu looked at Yuma with a blank expression, but there was definite intrigue in his eyes.

As Yuma leaned in, and his hand moved to rest behind Shu’s head, he muttered, “Let me show you.” Then their lips locked, moving against each other as they sat on the bed, the kiss eventually deepening as it became more passionate.

It was safe to say, Yuma was certainly in a better mood now.


	5. RukixAzusa - I'm Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, so long! Also, not really shippy, but maybe if you squint. I still think it's kind of sweet, though.
> 
> Prompt number 4 for Anon.

‘He’s been cutting deeper,’ Ruki noted silently to himself, staring at Azusa’s bandages. If he hadn’t known better, he never would have guessed that they were once a pristine white, as opposed to the dark red that they were stained now.

He didn’t like how Azusa hurt himself. Granted, he didn’t like a lot of things his brothers did, but Yuma’s hostility and Kou’s self indulgence was mostly harmless; this was something else entirely.

Ruki sets his book down and approaches Azusa, who’s running fingers over the bloody gauze on his arm.

“Is something … wrong, Ruki?” Azusa asks, looking up.

“This needs to stop,” is his blunt reply.

Azusa stares at him, then says, “What … do you … mean?”

Right, Azusa would be confused, wouldn’t he. Ruki still didn’t fully understand Azusa’s fixation on pain; he’s tried explaining how they don’t want him to be hurt, but Azusa never really seems to hear him.

They’ve been going in circles for too long, there has to be another way of going about this. It’s then that Ruki has an idea, not the best, in his opinion, but it’s worth a shot, nonetheless.

The room has been quiet for a while now, as Ruki was lost in thought. But breaking the silence, his words are clear, unmistakable; “Would you be happy if I hurt you, Azusa?”

Lilac eyes widened ever so slightly, and Azusa replies, “You said … you wouldn’t.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Yes, that … would ... make me ... happy.”

Ruki sighed before speaking again, now in a softer tone. “Very well.” He holds out his hand, and Azusa slowly reaches out to take it with his own. They leave the room together, and Ruki takes them to Azusa’s bedroom.

After closing the door behind them, Ruki turned to Azusa. “You’ll feel it more strongly if your chest is bare.” Azusa nodded before he started pulling his sweater over his head, and Ruki left the room.

Returning a short time later, with a whip in hand, he sees Azusa is now naked from the waist up.

Gently placing a hand on Azusa’s back, Ruki eased him onto his knees by the bed, then stepped behind him.

“Are you ready, Azusa?”

“Yes.”

The whip landed with a crack, making Azusa lurch forward as red streaks appeared on his pale skin, and Ruki paused, waiting for a sign that he was okay. A shaky breath reached his ears as Azusa moved, now bracing himself against the bed with his hands.

Ruki steeled himself, raising the whip again. He struck down, over and over, until small beads of blood surfaced and started slowly trickling down. At this point, he reached out, brushing his fingers over the red skin, and Azusa tensed under the touch.

“Are you alright?” Ruki asks, lightly pressing his palm against Azusa.

With a relieved sigh, Azusa nodded.

“Can you get on the bed?”

Without a word, Azusa pulled himself off of the floor and onto his bed, resting on his knees, but still using his hands in front of him for support. His back is a blistered mess, and it would almost make Ruki want to gag if he hadn’t seen things much worse in the past.

“Wait here,” Ruki says, his voice growing distant as he walks away.

He comes back with a damp towel and a roll of fresh bandages, and then proceeds to dab at the wounds, cleaning them, before wrapping Azusa’s torso in linen.

“Was that good?” Ruki questions, finishing tying the loose end of the gauze.

Azusa turns to look at him, as he responds, “Yes.... Very.”

“If you want to keep doing this, you have to promise me something.” Azusa stares at him, confusion and intrigue in his eyes. Ruki continues, “As long as we have these sessions, you are not allowed to cut yourself, or else they end.”

“Ruki….”

“This is not negotiable, Azusa.”

Azusa thinks for a moment, his gaze shifting to the sheets beneath him. He wants to say yes, if it will make Ruki happy, and if it means that this will become normal; Ruki does things that he couldn’t by himself.

As if reading his mind, Ruki speaks again, saying, “We can do this as often as you need, Azusa.”

Looking back up to Ruki’s face, Azusa sheepishly nods in agreement.

Time goes on, and their sessions do become regular; Azusa asking for them every few days. He did as Ruki asked and stopped cutting himself, as a result his old wounds have begun to heal, but what follows is something that Ruki hadn’t prepared for.

Azusa runs into Ruki’s room, clutching his left arm, the bandage gone, and tears threaten to roll down his face.

Ruki immediately walks to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, and asks, “Azusa, what’s wrong?”

Azusa fights between sobs that sound almost painful, but he manages to choke out, “It’s ... Justin.”

“What about him?” Ruki notices how badly Azusa is shaking.

“H-He’s leaving!” Azusa almost shouts.

Ruki’s eyes widen as the realization hits him; the scar is healing. He hadn’t thought about this. He knew that the scars were important to Azusa, so how had he not thought about this?

He tightens his grip on Azusa, placing both hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down.

“R-Ruki … He’s leaving.” Azusa’s breathing was labored, and his eyes were screwed shut. Ruki had never seen him look so distressed.

“It’s okay, Azusa,” Ruki whispers, pulling Azusa to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, his hold firm and grounding. “You have us; Kou, Yuma and me. We won’t leave you.”

Azusa heaves against Ruki, but he’s not shaking as much anymore.

“It’s okay,” he soothes again. Then he feels Azusa grasp his shirt and he looks down to meet those eyes, now clouded and damp with tears.

“P-Please … Ruki, I … need you to … hit me. I-I need to … feel something.”

Ruki doesn’t respond, he simply nods his head and they walk towards the bed, Ruki helps him out of his shirt and bandages, kneel by the bed, then Azusa braces himself while Ruki finds the whip.

Running his hand across Azusa’s shoulder blades, Ruki calmly says, “I’m here, Azusa.” He removes his hand, the whip strikes. How many times he doesn’t know, he doesn’t care, he can’t; Azusa needs this, and that’s all that matters.

Azusa’s back is a bloody mess when Ruki finishes, old cuts reopen and bleed again, accompanied by new lacerations.

His face is buried in the bed, and he twitches when the familiar feeling of the cool, damp towel presses against him. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when the new bandages wrap around him.

Azusa tries to stand, but his limbs tremble, making him unsteady. Ruki quickly notices and helps him up, but instead of releasing his grip and letting Azusa go to his room, he sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Azusa into his lap; Ruki’s arms encase him as one hand moves to hold Azusa’s head against his chest, and the other laces their fingers together.

With a small squeeze on his hand, Azusa hears Ruki whisper again; “I won’t leave.” Then his eyes close, exhaustion carrying him to sleep.


	6. ReijixLaito - Letting Off Steam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Thissweetdarkness.
> 
> I struggled with writing this, but I hope that you like the finished result!

Heavy breathing, leather colliding with bare skin, and the soft rattling of metal.

Laito was smart enough to stay on Reiji’s good side, usually; so how was it that he now found himself in the dungeon on his knees, arms locked above his head, being whipped? Well, he had an idea.

Reiji had been scolding him earlier, saying, ‘Your grades are deplorable, Laito. Have you been neglecting your studies in the pursuit of women?’

‘Ah~ Are you upset because you can’t get a girl?’ Laito giggled.

Reiji responded with an indignant, ‘What?’

‘There’s a real cutie in history, I think you’d get along; she’s not very picky, I don’t think she’d say no to even someone as uptight as you. Should I introduce you?’

‘Preposterous. I dread the notion of becoming familiar with any female acquaintance of yours.’

‘Suit yourself. But it would do you good to let off some steam, Reiji. If you change your mind, let me know, I’d be more than happy to help you!’

Yeah, that was probably it.

Laito couldn’t say the situation was entirely unpleasant, that would be lying, and goodness knows he never did that, but it wasn’t exactly enjoyable, either. After something like the 12th strike, it just got repetitive, and Laito hated repetitive things; it was part of why he didn’t like studying.

He whined, “Reiji, I get it, I’ll do my homework! Now, let me go!”

Another crack of the whip, another burning mark on his back.

Reiji replied, “You thought this was a punishment? No, I’m simply letting off steam.” His tone was a bit too mocking for Laito’s comfort.

With a precursory huff, he said, “I’m glad you took my advice, but I don’t see why I have to be involved.”

“I believe your exact words were, ‘I’d be more than happy to help you,’ were they not?” Reiji chuckled.

There was another sharp sting as Reiji struck Laito again, and he thought to himself of how he should be more selective with his words in the future.


	7. CarlaxShin - Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Thissweetdarkness.
> 
> Oh my god, I took so long to write this, I'm sorry! I am also sorry if they are OOC, or if it's a bit short. You give such challenging requests! Not that I mind, it's good practice. Regardless, I hope the wait was worth it!

“I’m done being beneath you, Carla. I’m stronger than you!”

Carla glared up at Shin from his place on the floor, arms behind his back and wrists sporting thick chains that tethered him to the wall. He could probably break free if he tried, but the effort he’d have to put in would surely take a heavy toll, and without being absolutely certain they would shatter before he pushed himself too far, he didn’t want to risk weakening himself further.

He didn’t say a word in response to his brother, who loomed over him. He knew Shin feared him, knew it was only a matter of time before that fear would sink its teeth in, and Shin would regret this decision. Oh, he would make sure of that.

“You’re not gonna say anything?” Shin was tense, bordering on angry. “Are you so proud that you won’t talk to me, even now?!”

There was a long silence. He simply stared at Carla, who still refused to say or do anything, and, lowering his head, he began to shake, violently.

‘There it was,’ Carla thought. ‘The fear.’

When Shin spoke again, he stuttered and wheezed, but his body shook for another reason now; he was laughing. Light chuckles interspersed between his words.

“Heh, if you wanna just sit there and, ha, take what I give you, I don’t mind….” He lifted his gaze, wide and crazed amber eyes locked on Carla. “I, heh, wanna see just how much you can take.”

Carla froze, shocked. He never underestimated people, he was always able to predict how they would react and use it against them. But here he was, with an unpredictable, unreadable and sorely underestimated Shin standing in front of him.

For the first time in his life, he felt fear seep in, and settle deep within his own bones.


	8. ShuxSubaru - I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Don't really understand.
> 
> I love writing Subaru really insecure, 'cause then his partner has to comfort him and it's super adorable! Also, sorry for the wait, I was on vacation.

Late in the night, or perhaps early in the morning, the crescent moon would cast pale light upon the garden, making the white roses glow with an ethereal light. But the garden was a bit dimmer than usual.

It was well known that Subaru spent most of his time between his room and the garden, so it’s no surprise that it took him so little time to realize that some of the roses were missing.

Crouching down, he examined the stems that had been cut. But then, he noticed ivory petals, too far from the bushes to have simply fallen off. Following the trail led him to a far corner of the garden, to one of his favorite spots, actually; tucked away nicely, behind thick hedge walls, like it’s own little world that he could escape to whenever he wanted.

It was a beautiful spot, no doubt. There was an arbor, with a stone bench beneath it, draped in pink and white camellia blossoms, and tulips grew in neat little beds alongside rows of gardenias and forget me nots, with maidenhair ferns dotted around, here and there, placed as if to keep the scene from being monotonous.

But, Subaru’s eyes didn’t linger on any of the flowers, he was staring at the space between the two posts of the wooden archway, where the trail of white petals stopped, and Shu stood.

“What are you doing here?” Subaru asked, suddenly forgetting any irritation he may have had bubbling inside him only a second ago.

Shu was staring up at the star sprinkled sky, and, without looking down at Subaru, he shrugged as he replied, “Waiting for you.”

Subaru clicked his tongue, in what one would assume was annoyance. But the soft blush spreading across his cheeks told another story.

“Made something for you.” Shu wasn’t in the mood to use full sentences, apparently.

The blush deepened, and Subaru snapped, “W-What makes you think I’d want anything from you?!”

Shu finally looked down; a piercing gaze. “Still so easily flustered,” he said, the statement accompanied by an amused expression, and those bright blue eyes narrowing. He then added, “Cute.”

“S-Shut up,” Subaru mumbled.

“Come over here, already.” Subaru quickly complied to these words, positioning himself next to Shu.

His eyes wandered, curious as to what exactly Shu had made for him, and they landed on the stone bench. His eyes widened at the sight, and a wave of heat swept over him as his entire face was painted a bright pink.

On the bench, spelled out in white roses, were the words ‘I love you.’

So, Shu was the one who’d cut the flowers. But, if this was why he’d done it, Subaru could hardly be angry with him.

Two arms wrapped around Subaru, their grip firm, but not unwelcome, and blonde hair crept into the corner of his vision as Shu nuzzled his neck, causing Subaru to come down with a sudden fever.

Shu’s breath tickled, sending a shiver up Subaru’s spine, as he whispered, “I do love you. You know that won’t change, right?”

There was a choked sort of noise, and Shu released his hold to turn Subaru around. When they were face to face, despite Subaru’s best efforts to hide behind his hands, Shu saw that he was crying. He only stared for a moment before promptly pressing Subaru against his chest, enveloping him in another embrace and gently combing his fingers through the soft strands of white hair.

Subaru’s arms came up and wound themselves around Shu, who simply placed a kiss on the top of his head, and muttered, “It’s okay.”

His voice was muffled, but Shu didn’t need to hear him clearly to know that Subaru had said, “I love you, too.”

A soft smile creased Shu’s lips, and he gave a small hum of acknowledgement, or maybe it was contentment. Regardless, they stayed like that for some time, each held firmly in the others arms.


	9. KanatoxAyato - Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anon.
> 
> I felt this was a good prompt to write, as I am recovering from a cold myself. Hope you like it!

You’d think it was impossible, a vampire catching a cold, but here Kanato was, lying in his bed with a fever, sore throat and an unprecedented amount of snot coming out of his nose as if it was a leaking faucet.

Reiji tried to give him medicine, but every time the spoon he’d poured it on got anywhere close to Kanato’s mouth he pulled away; he even swatted at it in an attempt to make Reiji stop. With that behavior, it didn’t take long for Reiji to get frustrated and damn the whole venture.

However, not being completely indifferent to Kanato’s condition, Reiji made sure one of his brothers would take care of him, and Ayato was the one roped into it.

Kanato wasn’t making it easy for him, refusing to do anything for himself. Ayato had to hold the glass of ice water for him as he drank, and had to refill the glass, too. He had to replace the cloth on his forehead when it wasn’t cool anymore. He even had to hand feed him; and that was the current issue.

“Reiji will get mad if you don’t finish it, so fucking open up!” Ayato shouted.

Keeping his face buried in the sleeve of his pajamas, Kanato just glared at him and mumbled, “It’s too spicy, I don’t want it.”

“Damnit, It’s gonna help you! Suck it up!”

There was a faint sound of refusal as the absurd nest of pillows and blankets seemed to swallow Kanato, almost hiding him completely.

Ayato placed the bowl of soup back on the side table, and set his face in his now empty hands as he groaned. But for all his irritation with Kanato, he didn’t leave. He still took care of him, even to the point of falling asleep in the chair he’d moved to the bedside.

After Kanato was healthy again, Ayato didn’t hesitate for the door, but his path was blocked.

Looking down at Kanato, who was standing right in the middle of the doorframe, he, rather impatiently, said, “Oi, get out of the way. If you want something, go ask Reiji.”

Kanato didn’t acknowledge him, as he was quite busy staring at the floor. Then, his grip on Teddy tightened as he mumbled, “Thank you.”

Shock flickered across Ayato’s face before a smug grin settled in place, and he asked, “What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I’m not saying it again!” Kanato snapped, and he then stormed from the room.


	10. KanatoxAzusa - Filling the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BurningEagle.
> 
> Kanato is borderline impossible to write fluff for, especially with Teddy-killer Azusa, but I hope you enjoy my attempt!

When Azusa threw Teddy into the fireplace, and Kanato watched him burn, it was obvious that there would be retribution.

“You disgusting filth! You’ll pay for what you’ve done!”

Kanato pinned Azusa to the floor, hitting him repeatedly and screaming. By the time he finished, Azusa’s arms were a mess of different purple hues from having shielded his face with them, and it was only the two of them in the room; she had run out at some point, but Kanato didn’t care.

Staring down at Azusa now, Kanato smiled. He looked weak, fragile, like a doll.

An idea formed in Kanato’s mind; Azusa had taken Teddy from him, a companion whom he could never replace, so it only seemed fair that Azusa filled the void he created.

Time had passed since then, and something inconceivable happened over the course of it.

At first, Kanato was nothing but cruel to Azusa, spitting insults constantly and deriding him. He wanted him to suffer. Though, that proved to be difficult. Pain and disparages, Azusa took them with a soft, almost pleased, expression.

But as time went on, Kanato grew more attached to Azusa, almost as if he was replacing Teddy. Slowly, he found himself less and less inclined to hurt Azusa; things that are damaged don’t last, and he wanted Azusa to last.

He kept Azusa close with a firm grip on his hand, taking him everywhere, just as he had done with Teddy.

Now, as Kanato laid in bed, his eyes closed and arms wrapped firmly around a cold form, he gently squeezed and let out a heavy breath.

If Teddy had been irreplaceable, Azusa was indispensable. Azusa was his, and nothing could convince Kanato to let him go.


	11. SubaruxAzusa - Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Thissweetdarkness. Thank you so much for the continued support and awesome prompts!
> 
> I'm dealing with some severe writers block, so I'm sorry if this is nonsense or OOC. But regardless, I hope you enjoy the fic! P.S. These two are my weaknesses!

A loud clang echoed down the empty hall when Azusa was thrown against a locker, forcing the air from his lungs as he coughed.

“Not so tough without your brothers around, are you, freak?” The bully says, drawing their arm back to throw a punch. But it never makes contact. A pale hand is wrapped around their wrist, and following the arm leads to a pair of bright red eyes.

Trying to jerk their arm out of Subau’s grasp, the bully hisses, “What do you want?”

“Leave him alone.”

Narrowing their eyes, the bully sneers, “Oh, a good samaritan. You really wanna rise to the defense of this nutcase?”

Subaru tightens his grip, watching as the bully winces and swears in pain at the pressure.

“Bastard, let go!” And Subaru does, then watches as they stumble back, clutching their wrist in their other hand. “Know what? You two deserve each other, you’re both freaks!” With that, the bully turns and runs.

Not looking at Azusa, Subaru asks, “You okay?”

Nodding, Azusa replies with a soft, “Yes.”

Suddenly, he’s pulled forward and pressed firmly against Subaru’s chest, arms wrapping around him as lips kiss his head and murmur into his hair, “Good…. I-" He hesitates. "I’m glad.”


	12. ShuxRuki - It's Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Thissweetdarkness!
> 
> I'm pulling an allnighter here, so please excuse my writing if it's shitty. Hope you enjoy!

The invasive and nauseating scent of ash fills Shu’s lungs, causing him to cough.

Sitting up, he sees that flames engulf the room, and bits of wood fall from the ceiling only to shatter against the floor. On the balcony, turned away from him, is a child with brown hair tied up in a bun.

“Edgar!” Shu shouts, scrambling across his bed to try and reach the boy, but it’s then that a beam falls, landing on him. He tries to get out from under it and finds that he can’t; it’s now, as he tries to free himself, he notices that his hands are small, that he is small.

Smoke pollutes the air, making it harder for Shu to see. He lifts one hand to cover his mouth as he coughs, reaching out with his other as he struggles to call out again. “Ed-” He’s cut off by a series of coughs that leave his throat raw and his voice raspy and quiet as he tries to get the boys attention once more.

“Edgar….”

Shu wakes with a gasp, feeling cold sweat running along his skin and something constricting him; he panics and thrashes against the restriction, which only makes it tighten as a calm voice whispers a string of comforting words, “Hey, it’s okay, Shu, calm down, you’re safe-”

Freezing, Shu turns to see Ruki’s deep blue eyes staring at him. Seeing the obvious concern on his face, Shu feels something twist in his gut. Maybe it was relief, maybe guilt, for making Ruki worry.

His thoughts are interrupted when Ruki mumbles, “It’s okay,” and pulls Shu close to his chest, gently rubbing circles into his shoulder blade as he softly repeats the words over and over.

After a moment, Shu lets out a shaky breath and relaxes against him, eyes slowly drifting shut once again.


End file.
